Conventional candle holders provide a base or container for securing a candle. Some conventional candle holders provide merely mechanical functionality, while other conventional candle holders provide decorative functionality in addition to the mechanical functionality.
For example, as illustrated in FIG. 1, a candle holder 10 provides a container for securing a candle 20. The candle holder 10 includes a generally hollow main body and may be opaque or translucent.
The candle 20 is positionable within the hollow section of the main body and can provide, when lit, illumination to the body. It is further noted that the candle 20 may be removable from the candle holder 10.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, imagery 30 is located on the candle holder 10. Imagery 30 may be visually perceptible due to ambient light. Thus, the visual perceptibility of imagery 30 is independent of illumination from the candle 20.
However, as illustrated in FIG. 2, when the candle 20 is lit with a flame 40, the flame 40 provides illumination to the hollow main body of the candle holder and the imagery 30.
The illumination from flame 40 is transmitted through imagery 31 and may interact with imagery 31 to create a brighter or warmer impression of imagery 31.
In this situation, the majority of imagery 31, being visually perceived, is created by light from flame 40 passing through (transmitted) imagery 31, whereas when the candle 20 is not lit, the majority of imagery 30, being visually perceived, is created by light reflecting from imagery 30. The difference between reflected illumination and transmitted illumination may cause a brighter or warmer impression of imagery 31 or other desirable aesthetic characteristics.
Although conventional candle holders provide a mechanism for providing imagery, thereby providing a decorative functionality, the imagery is static in that the actual imagery does not change, but the various aesthetic characteristics can be changed due to the imagery's interaction with the illumination source.
It is desirable to provide a candle holder that provides mechanical functionality for securing a candle in addition to providing decorative functionality, wherein the imagery is dynamic in response to the state of the illumination source.
Moreover, it is desirable to provide a candle holder that provides mechanical functionality for securing a candle in addition to providing decorative functionality, wherein the imagery is changed in response to the state of the illumination source.
Furthermore, it is desirable to provide a candle holder that provides mechanical functionality for securing a candle in addition to providing decorative functionality, wherein the imagery is changed in response to the state of the illumination source, and the aesthetic characteristics of the imagery is changed in response to the state of the illumination source.
In addition, it is desirable to provide a candle holder that provides mechanical functionality for securing a candle in addition to providing decorative functionality, wherein the imagery is dynamic in response to the state of the illumination source, and the aesthetic characteristics of the imagery is dynamic in response to the state of the illumination source.